


The Shattered Mind

by MaiaEmerald



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Recovered Memories, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaEmerald/pseuds/MaiaEmerald
Summary: Sherlock and John were once known as inseparable. However, a series of events leaves each separated from each other. When the time comes to reunite, each resists this change. One stays at home and the other roams London alone.





	1. Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to the show Sherlock are the property of BBC. The author claims no rights nor gains profit from works published.

_ I lie on the ground, snowflakes falling. Gliding down. Voices shout. Snowflakes so pure, so white unlike me. I watch you fall, I watch you dance as you come towards the ground where dreams are shattered. So carefree you are gliding down. Voices come closer. Voices that sound worried. But I don’t care. I just watch as you glide and land on my hand. You pause a moment. I marvel at your beauty, the contrast of your whiteness to my red. You are so white and I am so red. My red of sin and pain that never really goes away. You’re the white of happiness and joy. The white of bliss and being young. The way I used to be. You turn slightly pink as you lose your innocence. Like I lost mine so long ago. _

_ You melt away and become a memory, leaving nothing but a blissful reminder of the faded pureness. Pureness that is gone. The world starts to fade into black. The voices are fading away as the black offers peace and tranquility. The one that can take all the pain away. The black that people fear but I welcome, just this once. I slip away into it.  _


	2. Falling

_ I wake in a room that is different and new. There is nothing here I recognize. I gaze upon the blue walls covered in childish decorations. Beside me is a dresser and a pole; no poles. From them, vines are growing, circling from the top to where I lay. But last that I had checked, I was not a plant. _

_ Hastily, I get up pulling the vines from my body, freeing myself from their grasp. As I run towards the door, a searing pain climbs my leg. My chest is burning, stinging, raging as I make contact with the floor. From my arm, I feel the resounding crack before it reaches my ears. _

_ The blue is swirling like a storm as the pain spreads, encompassing me. I lose sight of the room as I feel is the searing white pain traveling. I am thrown back into the black.  _


End file.
